youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Anima GAMING
Elhora, better known online as Anima Gaming, is an English YouTuber who uploads mainly gaming videos and occasionally vlogs. On her first channel, Anima mainly uploaded Pokémon battles; it grew slowly since its creation in 2014. In May 2015, she created her now main channel, Anima GAMING, which grew rapidly in late 2015 from 1,000 subscribers to 20,000 in only 9 months. Anima is known for creating videos on a variety of game genres While she posts serious gameplay series such as Life is Strange, she also posts comedy videos and gay dating simulators. For example, her series on the dating simulator Coming Out On Top is a significant part of her channel. Personal life Elhora grew up in a "sleepy town in England," born to a Filipino mother and an English father. After a long distance relationship with her now wife Lesley, Elhora moved to the US, and lives in the suburbs of Los Angeles. Elhora is openly gay and married to a woman, which factors a lot into her videos and comedy. Anima and Lesley were married on April 13th, 2013. She studied art and psychology at university. She draws frequently and uploads her drawings to Twitter. Trivia *Anima's nickname comes from the summon from Final Fantasy. The word Anima has many meanings, but the most likely inspiration for her name is Jungian psychology – where anima means the feminine traits in the male psyche, which is confusing but could be related to her being a lesbian. *Anima cuts and styles her own hair. *Anima was born in Manila, the capital of the Philippines. *Elhora is half Filipino. *Anima had a long distance relationship with her wife for a long time before moving to the US and getting married. *Anima's favorite food is tuna and rice with Kikkoman soy sauce. *Anima has a tattoo on her left forearm of a crescent moon; she says the reason for this is that she loves the beauty of the moon. *Anima's favorite video game is Dark Souls, and her favorite series is Mass Effect. *Anima studied Art, Psychology, and English at University. Quotes *Maybe we wouldn't have wars if everyone had butt plugs in their bums. *YouTube is serious, Mum! *Officer, I have an erection! *Don't tell my wife! *We're gonna call him... Schween... McPenis. *MOIST DADS! MOIST DADS! *I got studs on my belt, I got bollocks on my shins, I'm Ready! *Check your watch, it's cute o'clock. Photos and Videos Screen Shot 2016-07-27 at 5.59.36 pm.png|One of Anima's fabulous hairstyles Screen Shot 2016-08-02 at 9.40.28 pm.png|um... Screen Shot 2016-07-27 at 5.59.20 pm.png|One of Anima's gay thumbnails ChoR5 9UoAABdp0.jpg-large.jpeg|Fanart of Anima and Lesley Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 7.22.13 pm.png|Anima's drawing of Gallade CnCofNxUkAAD80p.jpg-large.jpeg|Anima's mascots Mr and Mrs Poop Screen Shot 2016-07-28 at 5.24.47 pm.png|Elhora at age 18 Screen Shot 2016-08-04 at 8.22.36 pm.png|Anima and Lesley's wedding anima gaming fanart by aminas derpy art-da8kcwm.jpg|Fan art of Anima and Mr Poop Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 12.19.16 pm.png|Anima and Aequa Screen Shot 2016-07-30 at 12.56.13 pm.png|Anima's future merchandise Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 12.26.47 pm.png|Anima's channel description 'This page was created by Rory_Coffey on July 26, 2016. ' Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers